


A Toy for Christmas

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Alpha Hale sends her brother a gift for Christmas...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stories A - Z [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	A Toy for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fisherlou8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisherlou8/gifts), [DrudieDruid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrudieDruid/gifts), [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/60Q0kYO)

“Master Hale?” Peter turned upon hearing his manservant’s voice, a frown on his face. He had been in the middle of a difficult translation and did not wish to be disturbed. “Alpha Hale has sent you a – gift.”

Deaton’s tone aroused Peter’s interest and he put down the manuscript, giving the man his full attention.

“A gift?”

“Yes sir.” Deaton turned and gestured through the doorway, and two of the guards pushed someone into the room. The boy struggled but was no match for them, his lean frame shackled hand and foot. He was pale-skinned, wide amber eyes full of fright despite his fierce struggles. The moles dotting his face intrigued Peter immediately – did they cover his entire body? “She said that as you had taken on such a troublesome territory as Beacon Hills, you deserved something fun to play with – a toy for Christmas,” Deaton continued.

Intrigued, Peter moved towards the youth. Leaning forward, he inhaled deeply, taking in the chemo-signals. The boy was justifiably terrified, but beneath the delicious aroma of fear and dirty, sweaty human, was more. Lemongrass, verbena, paper, ink – intriguing indeed.

“Who was he?” Peter asked, folding his arms and looking at Deaton.

“The Sheriff’s son. As you may recall, when we took over Beacon Hills, the Sheriff was one of the worst rabble-rousers. You requested that an example be made of him and it did much to calm the situation,” Deaton replied smoothly.

“Ah, so he is one of the haters then?” Peter asked, walking a circle around the captive. His clothing was dirty and baggy, but Peter could see that beneath the rags, the boy had a strong, lean body.

“More of a Equalitist, sir. He believes that humans are equal to wolves.” Peter let out a bark of laughter at the statement. It was true – there were many humans that seemed to think that they were equal to wolves – a ridiculous notion that had nevertheless caused more than a few problems in the kingdom. Hence being sent to this backwater county to sort things out. The tasks a Left Hand had to take on were often onerous. His sister knew him well – whilst calming rebellion, there were times when he did indeed need something to play with. And this boy was just his type.

“What is your name, boy?” he asked, halting in front of the young man. The boy’s eyes rose to meet his, anger clear in their brown depths, a sneer marring the prettiness of his face. “Oh, a feisty one! It should be interesting breaking you in!”

“Touch me and I’ll kill you!” the boy muttered, teeth bared. 

“Definitely feisty! Tell me your name,” Peter repeated, gripping the slim jaw and squeezing until the boy gasped in pain.

“Stiles! My name is Stiles!”

“I will never understand the strange naming rituals of humans,” Peter said, removing his hand. “Have him washed and brought to my room. I find I am in the mood to play with my new toy.”

* * *


End file.
